


Chickatrice Father

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: A weekend out with the boys has some interesting turns when in an attempt to make his friend smile, clarus plays a prank on the Young marshall. Written for Cor week on tumblr.





	Chickatrice Father

Going camping with royalty had its benefits. One being you got to travel with a world class cook. A cook that given the right ingredients and time, come make world shattering snacks and meals. Meals, Clarus Amicitia had to admit, he had grown far too fond of. He had started having to work out more. That was easy though when he traveled with his lifelong friend and king, Regis. Well… Almost king. His dad was getting closer to his end everyday and the weight of his future weighed heavily on Regis. That’s why Clarus had suggested this. A weekend out, just the guys, like old times.

 

Cor drove the car up to the small parking lot by the lake and Quickly had her in park and off. Clarus got out of the car first and stretched smiling. Driving out here always seemed to take forever. He loved the Vesperpool. Great scenery, easy hunts and an amazing ruin left to explore at night. Only this time, he had a different idea of how to start this trip off. Regis was taking his time getting out of the car. He had been reluctant to come due to his father’s failing health but after begging and Mors saying it was ok, Regis came. Clarus was going to change that. Last week, Weskham, their amazing friend and current chef made Jerky. Behemoth Jerky. He was the only one that Clarus could think of that could make it. It was an amazing snack and due to an accident involving a shady deck and a need to fish, Great bait as well. The bait part was what he wanted.

“Cor. Come help me check these tires. Something didn’t feel right as we drove here.”

“Yes cid…” you saw the young marshall roll his eyes a bit before going to help Cid. Cid was always checking something on this car. If it wasn’t an upgrade to the engine, it was to the interior or something. Weskham and Regis were taking trips to and from the car already getting out the camping gear. There was a nice haven close by they could stay at safely. That was their base for the next few days for sure.

“Clarus!” He jumped to turning. Cid was staring a hole through him.

“Get the gauge out of the glove box.”

“Yeah ok.” He leaned into the car and quickly got what Cid needed and walked around and knelt down next to the marshall. He had the travel sized air compressor in his hands and was focused on helping Cid. Clarus handed it over to the older man and smiled.

“Excited Cor?”

“A bit. It’s been a while since we’ve left the city after all.” THe young man was honestly very good looking. He had the classic soldier style going for him and man, did it pull women in for the kid.

“Didn’t get in the way of hooking up with anyone?” Cor smiled then and shook his head.

“Nah, took a few weeks off of that. Needed to give myself a rest after all.” Cid snorted then.

“More like all the women are immune to your player tactics now.”

“Hey!” Clarus laughed then and did it. He slipped a few pieces of the jerky in the young man’s pocket before grasping his shoulder tightly.

“Relax, Old man Cid there is just jealous. He can’t get a pretty lady like you anymore. He’s too obsessed with his cars.”

“You better be glad I am or you’d have nothing to pick those pretty ladies up in Clarus…” Cid muttered a bit grumpy. He hated being called old.

“Oh relax Cid… We’re all grateful you’re so good with these things. I’m still totally hopeless honestly on the outside.” Cor said with a smile. He always knew how to smooth Cid’s ego back down. Cid just nodded and they focused on Airing the tires back up. Clarus just smiled and went to help the others. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

 

It didn’t honestly take long. Around noon, They all started to explore the area heading towards a known dougeon. Myrlwood had a great fishing spot Weskham wanted them to hit to get dinner. Cor was walking right next to Regis just talking and smiling. He didn’t even seem to notice the Cockatrices off the path close by. Even from his small distance away, Clarus could smell the jerky. Just from being outside in the heat and the wind, The aroma was drifting, right towards the beasts. Clarus held Cid and Weskham back and smiled.

“Watch this.” They gave him an odd look but he didn’t explain. 

The Cockatrices had smelt it too and being carnivorous, they wanted the delicious smell. Cor was still talking with Regis when he heard one growl. He stopped in his tracks and quickly spun blocking an attack. Regis jumped back summoning an arm but Clarus waved him down. Regis gave him an insane look and ran over.

“What!?”

“Let him do it. I want to see how he fares.”

“There’s five of them!”

“So? He took on the blademaster and survived. These things will be nothing.” Regis groaned then and looked back. Cor had ran down the road but they still followed. They could see the normally steely soldier slowly fall into panic and confusion. Usually if you walk away from their nest, they will leave you be but not today. Regis was smiling a bit.

“What the hell did you do to him?”

“I put some of Weskham’s jerky in his pocket.” Clarus pulled out his small bag of the goods then with a smile before getting a piece to munch. Regis stared at his friend completely stunned. Cid shook his head then but Clarus saw the smile. Weskham just groaned a bit.

“Clarus… Come on.”

“Relax. The kid will be ok.”

“I’m not a kid! And how about one of you four help!?” They looked back and almost lost it. Cor was on top of a large rock surrounded not just by cocktrices and their chicks, but by Three sahagins as well. They had come out of the water and climbed up the slope just to get at the jerky. Then he heard it. A chuckle. Clarus looked over and smiled. Regis was trying not to laugh. He was failing. Clarus started chuckling then which only set Regis off worse. Very quickly both of them were dying laughing. Cor was completely confused and stood up, not noticing the unstable rock under his feet.

“Can you two stop laughing and he-! Shit!” They looked over then right as the rock gave and cor toppled yelping. Clarus gasped and ran to help but it was too late. The Sahagins had attacked and Cor had lost his sword. Thankfully the young marshall got out of his coat and ran further down the road. Clarus got into it and kicked them away from the coat before shaking it, making the jerky fall out. The monsters snapped it up and Quickly came after the shield. The others came to help then and the fight was quickly over. Clarus hid his weapon then and looked forward. Cor was a mess and still panting.

“What… What the hell was in my jacket!?”

“Jerky.” Regis said with a smile. He was winded as well but he was beaming.

“Jerky!? Who the…. Clarus!” Clarus busted out laughing as the young man charged right at him grabbing his katana on the way. Cor was ready to kill him.

“You jerk!!”

“It was worth it!” Clarus blocked with his Broadsword smiling.

“I got Regis to smile! So it’s worth it! Plus I thought you’d like making friends with them!”

“How about I help you make friends with them!? I’ll go drown you in the lake!” Clarus couldn’t stop laughing. Cor was so mad but it was well worth it. Cor kept coming after him even down the slope. It only got better when they both slipped in mud and went straight into the water. It was a lot deeper than he thought and Clarus quickly surfaced. He brushed his hair out of his face and looked quickly for the Marshall. What he got was a fish tail in the face.

“What the hell!?” He slapped it away and Found cor. He was right next to him head barely staying above water as he struggled with something under the water. Finally it happened. A huge fish jumped out of Cor’s shirt! The young man yelped falling back into the water but Clarus caught the fish shocked. It was perfect for dinner! Cor surfaced again spitting up water and looked over.

“You caught it!?”

“Yeah!” He looked back over at the others and smiled.

“Forget the poles!!! Let’s just throw cor into the water! He’s the fish catcher!” Regis died laughing then to the point of having to kneel while the other two shook their heads. Clarus got to shore and quickly put the fish in the cooler they had. Cor was in ankle high water still.

“Hey Clarus.” He looked back just in time to get a face full of mud. He heard Cor start laughing as he wiped it off glaring. Regis was still busting a gut but Cor was smiling.

“You got something on your face.” Clarus sighed then and cracked his neck. This was going to get good.

By the time the sun went down and they had gotten cleaned up and were ready for dinner, The boys had enough fish to last all weekend. All different kinds as well thanks to their water wrestling match, as Regis fondly called it. Any time cor went below water he somehow found another fish! A fact that clarus sorely hated due to the many fishy slaps from tails he had received going after the young man. Even now his face was still stinging from them. He had to admit though, It was worth it. Everyone was relaxed and smiling like old times. At least till they heard the weird chirp. Everyone froze hearing it and looked around. Then Cor jumped up yelping and Clarus saw. A Chickatrice had wandered into camp!

“What!? I thought the wards protected us!”

“Same here!” Cor was shocked for sure and went to move. Only the thing followed him.

“Hey! Leave me alone!” It made the sound then and jumped right into his arms, making Cor drop his plate. Cid caught it and laughed.

“Well, looks like he’s taken a shine to you!”

“What!?” Clarus smiled then.

“Well that’s a new one for you to tell the ladies. Marshall of the crownsguard, protector of the kings, father to a chickatrice.” Cor looked over then stunned.

“I don’t wanna be a father!!” That got everyone laughing again while cor tired to send it away through dinner. By bedtime though, It had made a little spot by the fire and was dozing right by cor’s side. Seemed like the marshall was going to have to sleep outside tonight. Right before Regis got into the tent to pass out, he uttered a warning to the young man.

“Now cor, Don’t go having anymore kids while we’re asleep. I’m not sure your landlord will allow more than one to come home with you.”

“Will you just go to bed!? And it’s not coming home with me!” Regis laughed then and smiled back at clarus as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

“You put more jerky in his pants huh?”

“Yep. wonder how long it’ll take him to notice.”

“Fifteen gil says there’s another when we wake up.”

“Twenty says another two.”

“Deal!”


End file.
